All you need is love
by La vagabonde
Summary: Hinata ère depuis des centaines d'années après avoir décimé son clan sous l'emprise de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Au fond, elle cherche sa place et un but dans la vie. Qui est cette belle jeune femme aux yeux si rouges?
1. Là où tout à commencé

Dans une rue insalubre et simplement éclairé par les rayons intermittent de la pleine lune, une silhouette évolue gracieusement dans la pénombre, elle suit un homme passablement éméché d'une cinquantaine d'année , d'un coup sec elle assène un coup sur la nuque de l'individu et plante ses croc aiguisé dans la gorge de l'homme laissant suinter le liquide précieux pour s'enivrer de l'odeur avant de boire le sang chaud et fluide ayant un léger arrière goût de rhum. D'un geste rapide elle prend appui sur ses jambes et sauta sur le toit, elle s'assit sur les tuiles froides, appuyée contre la cheminée de la petite maison et regarda la pleine lune, une expression mélancolique au visage.

Flashback  
Mai 1885

_Tokyo à feu et à sang, les coups de canon résonnent dans la céleste capitale, deux jeunes filles aux mêmes cheveux jais et aux yeux blanc courent. L'une à la vingtaine l'autre la petite quinzaine, elles courent dans Tokyo voulant échapper aux soldats, leur père Hiashi Hyûga un homme froid et cruel leur à fermé la porte au nez quand elles on voulu rentrer alertées par le bruit des canons, la plus grande des deux la timide Princesse Hinata Hyûga, héritière d'une fortune colossale qu'elle ne toucherai jamais, en ce moment elle donnerai sa fortune son empire et sa vie pour sauver sa petite sœur Hanabi qu'elle chérissait et tuer son père de la façon la plus atroce possible, des balles fusèrent dans tout les sens, Hanabi trébucha et pris les six balles qui lui était destinée, le tueur partit, mais Hinata put reconnaître Mikazo Hyûga le garde du corps de son père, l'homme s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, il avait plus de force qu'elle, la plaquant au sol, il releva son magnifique kimono taché de boue, à califourchon sur la jeune fille, il profana sa fleur sacrée, ahanant bruyamment, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle souffrais, il fallait qu'il arrête, il lui chuchotais qu'elle était belle, enfonçant son membre imposant à lui en déchirer les entrailles, il la laissa, pantelante et souffrante . Elle jura sur le corps de sa sœur qu'elle la vengerait toute sa vie, et qu'elle maudissait les Hyûga jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle pleura pendant des heures, des heures, puis un homme vint, il était très pâle et très beaux, ses beaux cheveux noirs attachés, ses grands yeux noirs scrutaient le moindre de ses gestes :  
-« Je vous souhaite le bonjour jeune Demoiselle , Je peux vous aider à vous venger jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
- C…Comment ?  
Puis une douleur affreuse lui lança tout le corps, elle agonisa durant des jours, puis le troisième jour, elle se sentit plus forte, ses sens plus développés, sa force décuplée, une intarissable soif de sang, elle avait lu quelques livre sur ce genre de chose, elle était devenue, une vampire…_

Fin Flashback

Tout ceci n'est qu'un amas de souvenir indistinct à présent, des images floues vues par une aveugle… Des impressions, sans plus, avant d'être ce que je suis, je n'avais jamais vu les choses en profondeurs. Je n'avais ressentit les émotions que de manière vague, je n'avais vu qu'une panoplie de couleur superficielles dans un cadre fade. À présent toutes les teintes de la nature s'offraient à mes yeux morts et la moindre fragrance n'avait plus de secret pour mon odorat surdéveloppé. Mais ses sens si merveilleux soient-ils ne me servent plus qu'a survivre. Je reste dans ma chambre la journée et chasse la nuit, traquant alcooliques, bandits et voyous ou encore parfois des clochards et des femmes de mauvaise vie. Je ne sais rien sur le responsable de mon état car je ne fréquente pas les autres vampires. Nous avons la réputation d'être des créatures solitaire et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Je loge dans une pension tenu par un vieux vampire loufoque. Nous sommes au nombre de sept. Je partage ma chambre avec un étrange vampire : Ino. Elle a acquis une certaine réputation dans notre monde du fait de son régime alimentaire particulier. Elle ne se nourrit que d'animaux et vie entourée d'humain, sa passion pour un jeune dessinateur lui vaut bien des remarques déplaisantes. Au dessus de nous vivent trois hommes sombres dont je ne connais pas le nom. Je les croise parfois enveloppés dans leur manteau de nuit. Sous les combles vivent Zabuza et Haku avec qui je chasse parfois. Zabuza est grand et massif tandis que Haku est de sexe indéterminable. Mes pensées virèrent vers cette famille, vers ce clan que j'avais massacré sans état d'âme. Exterminé hommes, femmes et enfant, coupables et innocents jusqu'au dernier. Il ne restait aucun survivant à ma connaissance, et les derniers avaient péris dans le gigantesque incendie que j'avais provoqué dans le domaine. Si bien que j'étais la dernière détentrice du fameux « œil blanc » du légendaire clan Hyûga. Je m'en veux d'avoir tué tout ces pauvres gens dont la plupart n'y étaient pour rien… Cette hécatombe à ma grande surprise n'avait en rien atténué la haine pour ma famille et ne m'avait seulement remplie de remords. Ma sœur n'aurait en rien approuvé la méthode que j'avais employé pour la venger. Elle était la plus habile de nous deux au combat, la plus hargneuse et la plus vive. Pourquoi était-ce moi que le destin à laissé vivre, pourquoi avait-il emporté l'enfant prodige à la place de la faible héritière ?  
Je baissais mes yeux vers ma montre et me rendis compte de l'heure. Trois heures, mon estomac se mit à gargouiller malgré mon récent repas. Je rentrais en général vers sept heures, après le lever du soleil sur la ville. Je descendis de mon perchoir en quête de mon repas, j'avais envie d'une femme à la peau tendre et aux cheveux soyeux. Je tendis le nez en l'air, espérant d'attraper au passage les notes d'un parfum féminin. Un parfum doux et sucré fit frémir mes narines. Me laissant guider par mes sens j'arrivais sur le boulevard. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, une autre odeur se fit sentir, mais celle-ci était loin d'être agréable, je me dirigeais vers la piste des deux personnes. Dans une ruelle sombre une jeune fille était plaquée contre un mur et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Devant elle un homme ivre lui tenait les poignets d'une main et descendait sa braguette de l'autre. La jeune fille était belle et son visage me rappelait le mien. Tant pis, ce serait son bourreau qui me servirait de casse-croute. Je m'élançais vers l'homme et le tirais par la chemise. Sous le coup de la surprise il libéra l'adolescente :  
- Cours ! Vas-t'en ! Lui dis-je d'un ton un peu brusque.

Elle se mit à courir les jambes flageolantes, elle trébucha contre une vieille bouteille et repris sa course effrénée :  
- Ha !Ha ! Tu veux y passer toi aussi ? J'aime les femmes de caractère…

Cet homme me dégoûtait et sans plus de cérémonie je plantais mes crocs acérés dans la gorge de l'homme. Le liquide coulant dans ma bouche me procurant un plaisir extrême. Je me sentis étourdie… Les deux hommes que j'avais tués cette nuit avaient beaucoup bu et leur sang contenait une dose importante d'alcool. J'ôtais ma bouche de l'homme et le balançais contre les poubelles, essuyant de ma main libre le reste de sang autour de ma bouche. Mes narines détectèrent une fois de plus l'odeur de la jeune fille et je me maudis d'avoir sauvé cette stupide gamine. Elle m'attendait, à genoux, couverte de crasse et de saleté et je ne pus pourtant m'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Naïvement elle me lança un sourire désarmant et se prosterna au sol en signe de dévotion. Je ne remarquais qu'après qu'elle était blessée à la jambe :  
- Êtes vous un ange mademoiselle ?

Je fus surprise par la comparaison, j'étais un démon de la nuit, une créature des ténèbres apportant désolation et mort sur son passage. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, j'avais voulu que cette enfant vive, qu'elle respire encore, de voir ces joues de porcelaine rosir encore. Je pris l'adolescente avec une extrême douceur dans mes bras et lui répondit :  
- Un ange des ténèbres si tu veux… Je te ramène chez toi, tu pourrais faire d'autre rencontre malencontreuse si tu reste seule et blessée.

Le trajet se fit en silence, je n'avais pas envie de parler et son odeur florale me brulait la gorge. Je la déposais devant la porte et m'enfuit le plus vite possible. Je contournais les rues automatiquement pour rentrer à la pension. C'était mon point de chute, l'endroit où je me savais en sécurité, même si un vampire n'a pas grand-chose à craindre… Je grimpais par le mur et passait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Sur le canapé de toile verte Ino était couchée en position fœtale, écoutant le dernier 45 tours des Beatles : « Here come the sun ». Son visage était inhabituellement inexpressif, ses yeux bleu clair fixant un point fixe sur le mur. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement et ne respirait plus. Si je ne voyais pas qu'elle était tendue à l'extrême on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Seulement voilà… Un vampire ne meurt pas. Je la regarde un instant avant de songer à ce qui la met dans un état pareil. Sûrement son dessinateur, qui est devenue le centre de sa vie. Il ne sait pas encore la vérité, mais d'après elle s'en doute… Lui a-t-elle dit ? Ont-ils rompu ? Ou encore l'a-t-elle tué par inadvertance ?  
La dernière hypothèse me laisse perplexe, elle fait toujours très attention en sa présence. Ses gestes sont calculés au millimètre près. Une caresse trop prévenante ou un baiser trop fougueux peuvent coûter la vie de son dessinateur. Je me concentrais sur les deux premières qui me paraissaient plus logique. Ino était parfois si… incompréhensible… Pour moi les humains n'étaient que de la nourriture, rien de plus, et même j'avais simplement considéré la jeune adolescente à qui j'avais évité la mort comme un pauvre agneau esseulée. Finalement je vins m'assoir sur l'accoudoir mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je me mis à lui parler dans l'espoir qu'elle me réponde :  
- Il y a environ 90% de chance pour que ce soit cet abruti de dessinateur qui te met dans cet état pitoyable, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Ça avait l'air de plutôt bien se passer entre vous deux, non ?

- Vous avez rompu c'est ça ?  
- Non, il est mort. Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi avait-elle dit cette phrase sur un ton haineux.  
- Mais…C'est toi qui l'as tué ?  
-Non, lui tout seul, comme un grand.  
-Hé pourquoi ça ?  
- Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ça ? Parce que c'est un abruti ! Parce que je suis sotte et que je lui ai dit ce que j'étais, que je lui ai expliqué naïvement le pouvoir du venin ! Et qu'il m'a demandé de le mordre ! Je n'ai pas voulu ! Il a sauté du cinquième étage. Et maintenant il est dans un hôpital en train de mourir  
- Donc il est encore vivant. Qu'attends-tu pour te jeter à son chevet et lui injecter du venin ?  
- Je refuse de lui enlever son humanité !  
- Il l'a déjà perdu de toutes les manières. Il est sur un lit d'hôpital avec les membres disloqués et les neurones inactifs. Alors bon ça peut pas être pire…  
- Cela fait quarante ans que je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte de sang humain, si je le mords je risque de le tuer.  
- C'est pas un problème ça. Mais on a pas beaucoup de temps

Je pris sa main et la serra légèrement, elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller avec une intensité nouvelle. Ino ne connaissait que moi, je l'avais rencontré juste avant sa transformation. A l'époque elle était danseuse dans un cabaret le soir et prostitué dans une maison close la nuit à Tokyo. Mes pas m'avaient dirigé vers la capitale car j'avais sentis la présence de mon créateur. J'avais aperçu Ino et après avoir pesé le pour ou le contre elle ne m'avait pas servi de dîner. Mais profitant d'un moment d'inattention. Mon créateur avait mordu Ino pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, puis il l'avait laissé comme moi, à l'abandon, sauf que contrairement à elle, je n'avais eu personne pour m'apprendre les rudiments de la vie de vampire, je m'étais forgée à la force de mes mains, comme une orpheline. J'avais été le tuteur d'Ino, lui avait appris à chasser, à contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières, à utiliser son talent de séduction pour trouver des proies. Finalement au bout de dix ans elle avait choisi un autre mode de vie, plus en accord avec elle-même et sa douceur naturelle tout en restant à mes côtés. Elle était bien dans sa peau ayant vu sa nouvelle vie comme une délivrance. Nous avons voyagé dans le monde entier à la recherche de nos frères. Tous différents, la plupart étaient morts jeune, à deux doigt d'être emporté par des épidémies. Je sautais en première et elle me suivit. A toute vitesse nous slalomions entre les rues pour arriver au vieil hôpital. Le bâtiment était en pierre et datait d'une soixantaine d'année. Ino m'indiqua du doigt une fenêtre donnant sur une chambre mal éclairée. Nous escaladâmes grâce aux nombreuses possibilités de prise que permettait le mur. Arrivées là-haut je vis pour la première fois Saï en vrai. Il était allongé, immobile dans les draps immaculés. Son état paraissait stable vu que je ne notais pas la présence d'infirmière. Les palpitations de son cœur étaient faibles mais présente. Il ne sembler pas lutter contre la mort comme la plupart des comateux. Il semblait juste essayer de retarder son trépas, comme s'il était persuadé de la venue d'Ino. Je rentrais dans la pièce en veillant à faire le minimum de bruit. L'oscilloscope émettait ses petits bruit agaçant tandis que la perfusion lâchait à intervalle régulier une goute de glucose. Je me tournais vers Ino toujours accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour lui donner des instructions :  
- Tu bloques la porte et surtout tu ne bouge pas et tu ne regarde pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça Ino, c'est très risqué.  
- Je te fais confiance grande sœur. M'assura t-elle

Elle obéît à mes ordres et se posta devant la porte. Je m'approchais de Saï. C'était un beau jeune homme. Très pâle avec des cheveux de geais mi-longs. Je jetais un dernier regard vers Ino, qui hocha gravement la tête. Je me retournais vers son dessinateur et positionna ma bouche au dessus de son cou. Je bloquais ma respiration et enfonçait mes crocs dans sa chair. Il n'eut aucune réaction et après avoir aspiré un peu de son sang je lui injectais une grosse dose de venin. Après quelque seconde, l'oscilloscope se mit à émettre des « bip !bip ! » très sonores et rapides, signe que son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement accéléré. Il se mit à suer et des bruits d'os se firent entendre. Le venin était en train de se propager à l'intérieur de son cœur, ressoudait ses os et reconnectait ses neurones. J'étais désemparée. Avais-je réussi ? Dans mes souvenirs Ino n'avait pas tant souffert. Je débranchais la perfusion et l'oscilloscope en entendant des pas dans le couloir. L'agonie de Saï dura des heures interminables. Ino était nerveuse, très nerveuse. L'horreur se lisait sur son visage. Vers la fin d'après midi Saï s'immobilisa et ouvra les yeux. Il bougea les mains, puis les pieds. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se releva. Il nous contempla avec des yeux de nouveau-né qui découvre le monde qui l'entoure pour la première fois. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Ino, des yeux pleins d'amour. Ses yeux étaient foncés, signe qu'il avait faim. Il se leva finalement pour se regarder dans le miroir du fond de la pièce, il se détailla : passa un doigt sur son visage comme si le reflet en face de lui n'était pas le sien. Il se retourna vers Ino et se bloqua. Il articula d'une voix qui lui sembla étrangère :  
- Je… Ma gorge me brule…

La première partie de chasse de Saï fut cocasse, il décida de se sevrer du sang humain et de passer directement au régime d'Ino. Je décidais de laisser ma chambre aux deux tourtereaux pour m'installer dans celle d'à côté, inhabitée. Saï contrôla excessivement vite ses pulsions, si bien qu'au bout d'une simple année il arriva à reprendre la faculté d'arts. Ino entamait sa troisième année de mathématiques appliquées. Nous serions bientôt contraints de changer d'endroit à notre grand malheur. Un matin après mon exercice habituel de la nuit, j'étais allongée dans ma chambre en train de lire un livre quand on frappa à ma porte. Je fus interloquée. Je n'entretenais aucune relation extérieure, et les amis d'Ino comme ceux de Saï étaient tous à la fac, et a cette heure ci de la matinée ils étaient en cours avec eux. Néanmoins grâce à mes sens aiguisé de chasseuse, je sus que c'était l'un des nôtre, mais c'était une présence inconnue. J'allais ouvrir la porte en restant sur mes gardes, en m'approchant je sentis que cette personne n'était pas dangereuse. J'avais cette étrange faculté de ressentir les présences extérieures. Aucun vampire à ma connaissance, même les plus âgés n'avaient pas cette capacité. Zabuza, un solide ninja de l'époque féodale, m'avait expliqué que c'était une sorte de don obscur. Haku par exemple devinait quand les gens disaient la vérité. Mais ces cas n'étaient pas courant, tels que ni lui, ni saï, ni Ino n'avaient de caractéristiques similaires. J'ouvris la porte sur un joli bout de femme aux yeux rouges. Elle avait l'air sévère mais dans ses yeux se lisait la douceur :  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Je suis Kurenaï Sarutobi, j'ai cru entendre que vous cherchez un endroit pour vivre  
- « Ce n'est pas possible, je viens d'en avoir l'idée… » Pensais-je  
- C'est exact mais je doute que vous me soyez utile, je cherche une grande agglomération, histoire d'avoir un bon terrain de chasse.  
- Je vous propose mieux.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- De regagner votre humanité. Vous en avez toujours eu envie, c'est un désir refoulé chez vous, je le sais.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais je me retins de justesse, qui était-elle pour juger mon mode de vie ? Que savait-elle de mes envies et de mes désirs ?  
- Vous pouvez y réfléchir… Nous avons l'éternité n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en griffonnant sur un papier qu'elle me tendit ensuite.

Elle partit en me souriant. Comme si s'était un combat déjà gagné d'avance. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, je reçu une autre visite, mais celle-ci plus embarrassante : La police. 


	2. Rédemption

**Me revoilà après une très longue absence, je suis désolée, vraiment.  
Réponses aux reviews :  
: Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire est très encourageant ! **

Elle partit en me souriant. Comme si s'était un combat déjà gagné d'avance. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, je reçu une autre visite, mais celle-ci plus embarrassante : La police.

J'ouvrais la porte. J'étais simplement vêtu d'un kimono d'intérieur et la police me dévisagea étrangement :  
- Melle Hyûga Hina ?  
- C'est bien moi.  
- Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions ?  
- Je vous en prie, entrez. Dis-je en gardant un impeccable sang-froid

L'appartement n'était pas grand mais décoré avec goût par les bons soins d'Ino. Je m'assis sur la causeuse et leur servit du thé, en hôtesse modèle :  
- Connaissez-vous cet homme Melle Hyûga ?

Il me montra la photo du cadavre de l'homme que j'avais tué le soir dernier. Je ne laissais jamais aucune trace derrière moi, c'était impossible, à moins que…Sale petite garce !  
- Pas le moins du monde monsieur, vous m'en voyez navrée. Pourquoi ce rapprochement entre cet homme et moi ?  
- Un homme à aperçu une jeune femme aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux noirs.  
- Et comment me connaissez-vous ?  
-J'ai bien connu votre mère Hinata. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait eu une fille, je l'ai perdu de vue il y a si longtemps. Vous êtes son portrait craché. Vous ne seriez pas si jeune je parierais que c'est elle.

Je regardais avec attention l'homme. J'eu un flash. Cela remontait à trente ans. Umino Iruka était alors un jeune bleu de la police. Nous avions eu une liaison de plusieurs années. Pour lui cacher mon éternelle jeunesse j'étais partie. Puis revenue sous les traits d'Hina Hyûga, fille d'Hinata Hyûga et d'un père inconnu.  
- Et quel est le problème je n'ai pas tué cet homme.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait la nuit dernière ?  
- Je suis sortie un peu, je suis une artiste, c'est peut être pour cela que votre témoin m'as vu dans les parages, puis je suis rentrée juste après et j'ai passé la soirée en compagnie de mes colocataires.  
- Peuvent-ils confirmer ?  
-Ils sont absent. Vous m'en voyez désolée.  
- Nous repasserons Melle Hyûga, nous repasserons.

Ils partirent, et la pression s'abaissa. J'avais eu chaud au plume. Il serait peut être temps de partir finalement…  
Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon et pensait à toute cette « vie » d'atrocités. Elles avaient commencés à ma renaissance : J'avais soif de sang, soif de vengeance. Plus qu'une femme, j'étais une bête. J'avais totalement décimé mon clan : hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards étaient morts dans d'abominables souffrances, je m'étais délectée du sang des miens, j'avais humilié des cadavres avant de mettre feu à la somptueuse demeure. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Si ce n'est le poids de la culpabilité qui augmentait au fil de mon existence de cadavre ambulant. Je ne méritais que l'enfer et je le mérite toujours, seulement je ne peux même pas y accéder.  
Car ma punition est d'errer en ce bas-monde jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Oui je suis une immortelle…

Les immortels : ces créatures se nourrissant du sang des vivants, du sang de ceux qui ont un cœur qui bat dans leur poitrine. Nous sommes figés dans le temps, aucun cycle n'a d'emprise sur nous : ni la vieillesse, ni les menstrues, ni le sommeil, pas même la vie… Les légendes et les mythes se sont nourries de notre folklore : Tantôt laids, tantôt beau, buvant le sang et ne supportant pas l'ail, le soleil, l'eau bénite et les crucifix. Bien entendu tout cela n'est que de la pure imagination. Je n'aime pas le soleil mais plutôt par goût, j'ai même eu le culot de dormir avec un crucifix au dessus de mon lit pendant plusieurs années…  
Ino à ma connaissance était la plus humaine de nous tous, elle vivait avec les humains un certains temps, tissait des liens avec eux, puis quand elle voyait qu'ils commençaient à vieillir, elle partait s'installer ailleurs sous un autre nom. Je me demande comment elle ne souffrait pas de quitter ces gens qu'elle aimait.  
Il fallait que je parte et que je change, ce n'était plus une envie refoulée mais un réel besoin. J'attendis le retour d'Ino et Saï avec impatience, je rangeais notre minuscule appartement et comme en préparation de notre futur voyage j'avais commencé à préparer une valise.

Ils rentrèrent très tard dans la soirée. J'avais eu le temps de chasser et de comater quelques heures devant la télévision. Dès qu'ils furent installé en face de moi je les regardais de manière sévère et leur révéla ma rencontre de tout à l'heure :  
- Saï, Ino. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire  
- Oui ? Répondit Saï d'une voix posée.  
- La police à sonné à la porte tout à l'heure. Ils me soupçonnent du meurtre d'un ivrogne.  
- Oh ! S'exclama Ino en mettant une main devant sa bouche  
- C'était mon repas d'hier soir… Quand j'ai sauvé l'enfant. Un homme m'à vu et le policier m'a reconnu. Nous nous sommes fréquentés il y a de cela une bonne trentaine d'année.  
- Cela signifie que… Commença Ino  
- … nous devons partir et vite » Finit Saï  
- Voilà. Il faut partir et loin. Assez pour qu'on ne nous retrouve pas. Approuvais-je  
- L'Amérique ? Demanda Ino  
- Non j'ai une autre idée »Dis-je en pensant à l'étrange femme de tout à l'heure  
- Laquelle Hinata ? S'interrogea Saï  
- Une femme à sonné à la porte tout à l'heure, elle se nomme Kurenaï Sarutobi. Elle est comme nous, et je ne sais pas trop comment mais elle savait que je voulais partir d'ici. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, elle m'a laissé une adresse dans l'Hokkaido  
- C'est peut-être un piège, j'ai entendu une rumeur étrange, une drogue, faîte avec des cendres de…vampire dit-il en rechignant à prononcer ce mot qui pour lui avait une connotation péjorative. ET paraîtrait-il ce sont nos pairs qui organisent ça… Expliqua Saï  
- C'est écœurant… Dit Ino avec une grimace de dégoût, mais j'ai une confiance aveugle en Hinata et son instinct. Elle connaît vraiment les gens, elle à de l'expérience et je suis sûre qu'elle est sûre de son coup, hein Hina ?  
- J'en sais trop rien Ino, vraiment, mais même si on est vraiment bien tout les trois, je me sens…Un peu seule tu sais… Toi t'as Saï, mais moi… personne tu vois ?  
- Hm… Très bien. On va préparer nos affaires.

J'étai étonnée de la pleine confiance d'Ino. Pas que je doutais qu'Ino me fasse confiance, ça non. Nous croyions l'une en l'autre et une solide amitié et une loyauté sans borne nous liait. Mais qu'elle se résigne à quitter sa vie actuelle, ses études, ses amis parce que j'étais découverte.  
Je regardais le petit bout de papier ou la femme avait écrit son adresse accompagnée d'une petite annotation. _« Quand vous serez prêts »_. L'écriture était fine et excessivement travaillée, mes yeux d'immortelles n'y voyaient aucun défaut. L'adresse indiquait que la maison de la femme se trouvait plus au Nord, une bonne dizaine d'heures de conduite nous attendaient.  
Ino et Saï arrivèrent dans la petite pièce à vivre. Saï avait un grand sac en cuir craquelé ocre et un carton à dessin tandis qu'Ino tenait de sa main droite son petit sac et de l'autre les poignées de sa valise.

Nos bagages en main nous descendirent les escaliers et arrivés devant la vieille Cadillac de Saï nous les mîmes dans le large coffre. Il s'installa au volant et moi à ses côtés pour le guider.  
Nous nous regardâmes en silence : chaque groupe à son leader, son chef, son élément charismatique, ici c'était Saï. C'était assurément le plus jeune mais il aimait à prendre les décisions et était vraisemblablement le plus raisonnable de nous trois.  
Nous nous arrêtâmes deux ou trois fois en chemin afin qu'Ino et Saï puissent chasser, le sang des animaux était moins nourrissant que celui des humains car moins riche en nutriment.  
Durant le trajet Ino me posa une question assez anodine qui me mit pourtant mal à l'aise :  
-« Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aller là-bas Hinata ?  
- Parce qu'elle a deviné que j'en avais marre de cette vie qui enlevait celles d'innocents. Hanabi n'aurait pas voulu cela.  
- Tu sais, si tu voulais adopter un mode de vie plus…humaniste, il fallait me…enfin nous le dire, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire tant de kilomètres et aller voir une personne qu'on ne connait pas.  
- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me suivre Ino, tu sais bien que je ne t'ai jamais forcée à rien. Elle a quelque chose de pas commun, de spécial, je veux savoir ce que c'est, comment a-t-elle deviné alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré que je voulais partir, hein ? Tu peux me le dire Ino ?  
- Le vieux de la pension té ! Tu lui dis bonjour il te dit le reste ! Je me demande comment il a réussi à garder le secret avec tous ses babillages !  
- Non je ne pense pas Ino, vraiment, c'est autre chose !  
- Cassandre est de retour ! Ironisa Ino mesquinement  
- Il suffit les filles ! Intervint Saï

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence quasi-religieux, Ino ne bougeait pas et se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air paradoxalement lasse et empli de grâce. Saï avait les mains calmement posées sur le volant et le regard machinalement porté sur la route qu'il n'avait alors jamais emprunté tandis que je lui délivrait les instructions au fur et à mesure.  
Nous avions roulé toute la nuit et le jour se levait quand soudain Saï s'arrêta devant un immense chalet en bois tout neuf recouvert de neige qui était en recul du petit village qu'ils avaient traversé juste avant :  
- « On y est, enfin normalement… déclara Saï  
- Je ne vois personne moi ! S'exclama Ino la mine encore un peu boudeuse  
- Si il y a quelqu'un, ce n'est pas un humain, mais c'est un homme, il ne représente pas de menace, attendez ! Non en fait il y a deux hommes, l'autre peut éventuellement représenter une menace mais à trois contre un dans tous les cas… Expliquais-je  
- Qui y va ? Demanda Ino  
- J'y vais, c'est normal. Saï tu reste aux aguets. Ordonnais-je

je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte d'un pas faussement assuré. Il avait l'air de faire particulièrement froid mais dans mon état je n'étais pas sujette aux caprices négatifs du thermomètre. Je frappais à la porte assez fortement, je regardais ma tenue, je ne prenais jamais l'habitude de sauver les apparences, je pouvais me trimballer en short et en chemise en plein mois de janvier. J'oubliais les saisons, j'étais un animal.  
Un jeune homme vint m'ouvrir la porte, il pouvait représenter une menace pour nous, je « sentais » que c'était un guerrier et son regard méfiant n'arrangeait pas mon état d'anxiété. Il portait un jean denim troué et une chemise à carreaux verte à moitié sortie du pantalon. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en ananas sur le derrière de sa tête et un anneau doré ornait le lobe de son oreille droite. Son visage était plutôt beau, des traits assez réguliers et un regard vif et pétillant. Après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas je lui expliquais la situation :  
- Voilà il y a environ 2 jours une femme m'a rendu visite dans mon appartement de Tokyo et elle m'a donné cette adresse » Dis-je en lui tendant le papier.  
Son regard d'abord méfiant se transforma en un regard indescriptible, à la fois chaleureux et terriblement ennuyé :  
- Ah galère, attends un peu. Papa ! Hurla t-il.  
Un vampire mâle aussi, qui paraissait une quarantaine d'année arriva à toute vitesse. Son regard n'était que gentillesse et désarroi, mais un vampire n'avait pas de père !  
- Oh, bonjour, vous devez être la jeune fille dont ma femme m'a parlé. Nous ne pensions pas vous voir si tôt. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda dehors «Et surtout elle ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez trois. Mais ce n'est pas grave la maison est grande et avoir du monde nous fait toujours plaisir » Déclara t-il

Il nous fit rentrer tous les trois. La maison était immense, claire, lumineuse et décorée de tableaux, de diverses affiches et d'objets en tout genres. Ino était émerveillée par le modernisme américain de la maison tandis que Saï regardait les peintures avec beaucoup d'intérêt. J'entendis un bruit de moteur, un gros 4x4 sans doute. J'allais essayer de « deviner » la présence quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme qui m'avait rendu visite à Tokyo, elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux corbeaux qui cascadaient en boucles ordonnées sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe courte cintrée rehaussée par des escarpins rouge cerises s'accordant avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Une classe folle. Elle posa son regard sur moi puis sur Ino et Saï et enfin sur l'homme à la barbe:  
- Tiens, tu vois Asuma qu'ils viendraient. Je te l'avais dit. Allons-nous assoir.

Elle s'assit sur un sofa entre Shikamaru et le dénommé Asuma tandis que nous nous assîmes sur celui en face. Nous semblions tous subir la volonté de la femme, car elle seule semblait tirer les ficelles de ce petit manège :  
- Je vais essayer de clarifier un peu la situation. Je suis le Dr Kurenaï Sarutobi. Je ne sais si vous le savez mais certains spécimens de notre espèce ont comment dire, développés des sortes de capacités avec les années. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je t'ai trouvé Hinata, ça te gêne pas que je te tutoie, de temps en temps j'ai des flashs à la fois d'une extrême précision géographique, car je savais que c'étais à Tokyo dans cet immeuble, ainsi que sur l'identité des intéressés, et à la fois assez flou sur le cours des évènements. Je n'étais pas réellement sûre qu'Ino et Saï seraient du voyage.  
- Vous nous avez juste vus, cela n'explique pas notre présence ici. Rétorqua Saï  
- Je ne vous ai pas vu simplement dans votre immeuble, j'ai vu Hinata nettement et vous deux de manière assez floue ici, mais la maison avait changé, et vous habitiez ici, comme j'ai vu qu'Hinata avait des ennuis avec les autorités, je devais te protéger Hinata, je ne sais pourquoi mais c'était comme ça, et aussi pour sauver le secret. Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez tous ici.  
- Mais pourquoi me parler de mon humanité perdue et blablabla  
- Parce que j'ai vu d'autres choses, et que tu devras apprendre coûte que coûte à contrôler tes pulsions en présence des humains car sinon tu le regretteras et tu te laisseras envahir par la haine. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive.  
- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus.  
- Je ne peux te révéler ton futur, mais je voudrais éviter les funestes images que j'ai vues.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, son regard était plein de compassion, comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air si…humaine ? Même Ino faisait figure de sauvageonne par rapport à cette dame. Asuma se leva et nous dis :  
- J'espère que la maison vous conviendra. Nous vous avons préparé deux pièces. D'après Kurenaï vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, j'espère que partager la même pièce ne vous dérange pas trop.

Ino secoua la tête pour montrer que ça ne la dérangeait pas. J'allais me retourner pour prendre nos affaires quand je remarquais qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Asuma rigolant devant mon incompréhension.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, notre Shika vous a monté vos affaires pendant que vous discutiez avec Kurenaï.

Il était excessivement rapide et devait être un chasseur hors norme si j'en croyais mon instinct. Asuma allait remonter quand je posais ma main sur son épaule :  
- Dites… Asuma, est-ce que ça pose un problème si je chasse au niveau du village ?  
- Qu'entends tu par chasser ?  
- Ben je pense que nous avons le même régime alimentaire…  
- Non mais par là j'entendais qu'est ce que tu chasses ?  
- Des clochards, des voyous et quelques prostituées…  
- ça ne marche pas ça ici… Ma femme est neurologue, elle s'efforce de maintenir des humains en vie. En tant que professeur j'ai un contact particulier avec les êtres humains et nous refusons cette barbarie qui nous est imposée.  
- Vous chassez des animaux ?  
- Ici c'est possible, mais comme nous nous déplaçons très souvent et que la plupart du temps nous vivons dans des agglomérations nous avons adopté une autre façon de nous alimenter  
-Laquelle dis-je en me creusant la cervelle  
- Les humains font beaucoup de don du sang qui permettent de faire des transfusions sanguines. Seulement, il n'y a que le O qui est compatible avec tous les organismes humains. Kurenaï nous obtient les excédants des autres groupes sanguins qui ne servent à rien et je t'assure qu'il y en a un paquet…  
- Je peux…essayer ?  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr assois-toi. Dit-il en me montrant une chaise dans la jolie cuisine qui ne servait strictement à rien.

Il se dirigea vers le congélateur ou il sortit d'un petit sac bleu un cube rouge. Il le déposa dans une tasse opaque et la mit dans un appareil qui faisait tourner un plateau, un micro…micro…micro-onde ! Voilà ! Il sortit la tasse et me mit un couvercle et une paille puis me tendis le tout. J'aspirais l'hémoglobine à la paille. Ce n'était pas fameux, mais pas mauvais non plus, on aurais dit un reste de nourriture qu'on a réchauffé un peu trop de fois. Nourrissant sans aucun doute. Mais cela enlevait tout le plaisir d'une partie de chasse, de traquer son gibier et de voir le sang couler ensuite.  
Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi voulais parler Kurenaï, je devais arrêter la chasse pour mon salut ?  
Et bien soit ! J'étais déterminée à changer.


	3. Une nouvelle vie?

**Voici un troisième chapitre ! Il était écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'avais totalement abandonné la fic, cause de travail.  
Désolée.**

Cela faisait un peu plus de 30 ans que nous vivions chez les Sarutobi. Après quelques tensions au début, la cohabitation s'était révélée bienfaisante pour nous tous. Nous avions retrouvé un mode de vie plus humains tandis qu'eux, habitués à se comporter en humain reprenaient goût aux quelques plaisirs vampiriques que nous avions.  
Le régime surgelé fut adopté très vite par Ino qui trouvait cela extraordinaire et blablabla, blablabla et blablabla, Saï en bon amoureux aveugle la suivit dans son choix et je fus la plus compliquée à convaincre mais je m'y résignais. A Tokyo Ino vivait pour les études et moi pour…enfin pour chasser quoi. Nous avions eu donc peu de loisir et de passions, Kurenaï attisa notre curiosité tel un jet d'alcool sur des braises. Elle nous traina dans des beaux magasins et bientôt Ino et moi eurent tellement de vêtement qu'Asuma aménagea un dressing dans une pièce inoccupée. Dans notre ancienne vie nous avions peu d'argent et cela nous convenait car nous n'avions ni passion ni hobbies. La carte bleue extensible des Sarutobi nous avait permis de déménager 6 fois en 30 ans dans des appartements et des maisons plus belles les unes que les autres. Entretemps j'avais pris des cours et Shikamaru, Saï, Ino et moi avions suivi plusieurs scolarités dans divers lycée et facultés prestigieuses. Je m'étais découvert une passion pour la mode, les nouveautés technologique, la chimie, le cinéma et la musique…

FlashBack  
-Shika ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Un violoncelle.  
- Tu sais en jouer ?  
- Assez, pourquoi ? ça t'intéresse ?  
- J'essaie de m'ouvrir au monde.

Hinata prit l'archer et commença à frotter les cordes du vieil instrument pour en tirer affreux son :  
- Galère, c'est affreux, regarde, j'te montre.  
Il la guida dans son geste et elle arriva a tirer un son correct de l'instrument.  
- Dit Shikamaru, j'peux te poser une question ?  
-Mouais.  
- Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ?  
Il ferma les yeux et joignit ses doigts.  
- Je suis né après la guerre de chine, en 1896. Mes parents vivaient à Nara, d'ailleurs mon nom vient de la ville. Mon père était éleveur de cerf et apothicaire, ma mère était une femme très énergique, toujours à me reprocher ma lenteur. En 1914, une terrible guerre éclata en Europe, le Japon prêta main forte à l'Alliance. J'étais jeune et malgré mon flegme, j'étais avide de voyage, c'est comme ça que je me fis enrôler dans l'armée, je n'étais qu'un simple soldat, mais le commandant remarqua très vite mon intelligence, et je finis au grade de stratège. Pendant un an mes compétences sauvèrent les troupes plus d'une fois. A la fin de l'été 1915 un navire anglais nous coula avant que nous ayons pu riposter, le navire coulait peu à peu, tout le monde essayait de sauver sa peau, accrochée à une planche je fus recueillis par des Anglais ayant pitié, arrivée en Angleterre, j'avais été promu au rang d'Officier, je fréquentais le beau monde, j'envoyais des courriers à mes parents fiers de moi. Un soir d'Hiver à Londres un riche industriel organisa une grande fête, bizarrement je n'avais plus qu'une aspiration, me marier et avoir des enfants. Le soir de cette fête là, je rencontrais une femme, je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi belle femme. De très longs cheveux blonds bouclés des immenses yeux bleus et une peau de porcelaine, tous ces gestes étaient d'une grâce indescriptible. Je mourrais d'envie de l'approcher mais je n'y arrivais pas, finalement c'est un de mes supérieur qui nous présenta : Lady Olivia Adams, rien que ce nom m'évoque encore des frissons, nous passâmes la soirée ensemble, elle était la jeune épouse du général Alexander Adams, j'avais finis la nuit dans son lit, ce qui m'avait d'abord troublé, c'était sa peau froide et dure, mais j'avais tellement envie d'elle que je m'en fichais. Je devins son amant, quelques mois plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour elle prit une expression cruelle et froide, à faire pâlir de peur n'importe quel guerrier Huns, elle me croqua le cou et je devins ce que je suis. Je suis partis loin, Je ne l'ai jamais revue, je n'ai jamais cherché à la revoir, je ne lui ai pas pardonnée, je pense que je serrais même capable de la tuer.  
- Mais elle t'aimait non ?  
- J'pense pas.  
- Sinon elle t'aurait tué abruti ! Ou elle n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps  
- C'est fini l'interrogatoire ?  
Fin flashback

Je réprimais un sourire, depuis que Shikamaru m'avait fait découvrir cet instrument je m'étais entrainée chaque jour et chaque nuit pendant trente ans.  
Notre nouvel appartement se situait en plein centre de Yokohama. Il était spacieux et Asuma et un de ses amis designers avaient dessiné chaque détail, chaque aménagement. Kurenaï travaillait à la clinique tandis qu'Asuma donnait des cours au lycée ou nous serions inscrits.  
Ino et moi étions affalées sur le canapé en train de regarder une stupide émission de téléréalité où un homme faisait connaissance avec des femmes sans voir leur physique. Je n'avais jamais pensé à trouver un compagnon comme Kurenaï ou bien Ino, ma vie était remplie et je ne m'ennuyais presque jamais, la compagnie de Shikamaru était suffisante.  
Je fus tirée de mes pensées par ce dernier qui rentrait de sa ballade accompagné de Saï qui embrassa sa compagne tandis que Shikamaru posait un baiser furtif sur le sommet de mon crâne.  
Il était mon meilleur ami et d'une certaine manière lui, Asuma et Kurenaï étaient la famille que je n'avais jamais vraiment eue.  
Je m'étais redécouvert une douceur et une gentillesse sans borne. Par exemple j'aimais venir à la Clinique ou travaillait Kurenaï et l'aider à s'occuper des malades. Elle était un véritable modèle, sa condition n'était pas une pénitence pour elle mais un moyen d'aider deux fois plus les gens qui en ont besoin. Un jour je lui avais demandé comment avait-elle eu l'idée de devenir médecin. Elle me raconta que dans les années 45 elle était en voyage en France et avait rencontré un couple d'intellectuel nommés Simone et Jean-Paul. Elle était restée quelques années auprès d'eux. Il lui avait appris que nous choisissons tous notre condition. Elle pouvait rester un vampire dévoreur d'humains comme mettre à profit son état pour sauver des gens.  
Je l'admirais réellement, je n'avais pas la moitié de sa volonté et de son cœur.

Le jour de notre 7ème rentrée au lycée fut un événement décisif dans mon existence. N'ayant emménagés qu'en novembre à Yokohama avec Kurenaï la rentrée scolaire était dépassée depuis très longtemps et nous arrivèrent en cours d'année dans le lycée ou travaillait Asuma en tant que professeur d'art. Officiellement seuls Saï et Shikamaru étaient les enfants d'Asuma issus d'un précédent mariage. Ino et moi étions des orphelines recueillies en bas-âge par Kurenaï.  
Le fameux matin Asuma nous accompagna jusqu'au lycée Shodaime réputé pour être un très bon lycée. Les rumeurs devaient avoir fait leur chemin car une troupe d'élève encore en train de fumer dehors regardaient la berline noire avec curiosité. Ino descendit la première : skinny bleu délavé, bottines à franges ocres s'assortissant avec sa ceinture et sa besace, une tunique a imprimé liberty, une chemise en jean ainsi que des bijoux indiens complétaient sa tenue. Elle attisa tous les regards, Saï et Shikamaru descendirent ensuite puis je suivais le pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me regarde avec la même intensité qu'Ino. Certes j'étais plus discrète avec ma jupe en velours noire très cintrée à la taille et ma marinière rentrée dedans faisant ressortir mon opulente poitrine. J'avais assorti ma paire de petits escarpins noirs avec un grand fourre-tout qu'Asuma m'avait ramené de France. J'avançais d'un pas rapide. Mes cheveux se balançant sur le bas de mon dos. A l'accueil du lycée, 3 élèves nous attendaient déjà pour nous conduire à nos classes respectives. C'était toujours dur pour moi de résister à l'appel du sang, et de sentir tous ces petits cœurs battre tout ce sang s'écouler dans leurs artères était un réel supplice mais j'aimais à tester ma volonté et voir à quel point je pouvais ignorer ma soif. Le cortège était composé de 3 élèves. Une fille aux cheveux roses et aux habits très colorés, un garçon portant une veste amande et des lunettes fumées tandis que le dernier élève était un grand costaud aux cheveux bruns en bataille. La principale adjointe nous dit d'un air sensiblement intimidé : Heu…Hinata Hyûga et Shikamaru Sarutobi vous serez dans la classe 1ère4, en chimie, vous suivrez Shino dit-elle en pointant le garçon aux lunettes du menton. Saï Sarutobi en Tle2 arts, voici Sakura elle vous conduira à votre classe et enfin Ino Yama…Yamanaka en 1ère2 en économie, Kiba se chargera de vous dit-elle en nous assignant un carnet de correspondance d'une affreuse couleur bleue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je choisissais la série scientifique, je connaissais le programme sur le bout des doigts, je pressentais cette année comme horriblement ennuyante. J'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point j'avais tord.

Nous suivîmes le dénommé Shino jusque dans le bâtiment des sciences. Il n'était pas très bavard, il s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua à la porte. Un « entrez » sévère se fit entendre. A l'intérieur un homme qui malgré son jeune âge avait déjà les cheveux bien gris écrivait des formules au tableau :  
- Oh Shino tu es revenu, va t'assoir, merci. Levez vous ! Ordonna t-il  
La vingtaine d'élève qui composait la 1ère 4 se leva d'un seul trait. Sa voix était pleine d'autorité malgré la douceur de son visage.  
- Vous devez être Hinata et Shikamaru. Je suis Kabuto-sensei le professeur de physique/chimie. Pour vous intégrer au mieux à la classe j'ai décidé de vous séparer pour les TP en binômes. Hinata vous irez travailler avec Naruto Uzumaki l'espèce de blond qui a une tête d'ahuri. Shikamaru il reste une place à côté de Sasuke Uchiwa, juste derrière. Vous pouvez aller vous assoir. Déclara t-il  
J'avançais d'un pas régulier jusqu'à ma place, ignorant les regards, une expression froide sur le visage. Je m'asseyais à côté de ce Naruto. Sa présence était incroyable : pleine de chaleur, de soleil, de joie, et de gêne. Il me décocha un grand sourire et me dit qu'il avait oublié son livre en se grattant la tête. Mon masque de froideur se fissura car j'esquissais un sourire en coin en ouvrant mon livre entre nous deux.  
Le cours se déroulait depuis deux bonnes heures. Naruto était affalé sur son bureau dormant comme un bienheureux tandis que je prenais distraitement des notes. Je sentais un regard me transpercer l'échine. Je me retournais vivement faisant virevolter mes longs cheveux à l'occasion. Sasuke Uchiwa le voisin de Shikamaru me regardait avec insistance. Je lui lançais un regard dur et froid que seuls mes yeux dénués de couleurs étaient capable de produire. Il détourna le regard. Naruto s'était réveillé pendant ce laps de temps et regardait cet échange.  
- Melle Hyûga, auriez-vous l'amabilité de venir au tableau afin de rétablir cette équation-bilan ? Cela vous détournerait un instant de ce cher Sasuke.  
Je me levais piquée dans ma fierté et lui rétablit son équation bilan et au passage lui expliquant toutes les étapes de la transformation du bicarbonate de soude et de l'eau en chlorure de potassium.  
Toute la classe ouvra les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. J'avais réussi à faire ce que je ne voulais absolument pas faire : Me faire remarquer.  
Je retournais à ma place les nerfs en boules. Naruto me regardait comme un phénomène de foire :  
-Quoi ? Lui-dis je brusquement  
- Non rien..C'est que t'as abordé un truc qu'on voit en fac et que c'est la première fois que Sasuke et Shino ont quelqu'un qui est capable de tenir la compétition avec eux. Tu sais en scientifique y'a très peu de fille, t'as qu'a voir ici, vous êtes trois. Mais aussi brillante que Sasuke-kun… Dit-il les yeux brillants  
- Shikamaru-chan est bien plus brillant que moi si tu veux savoir. Lui répondis-je simplement

Je me précipitais à la pause de midi pour rejoindre les autres dans l'herbe grasse et fuir le regard perçant de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'appris par ailleurs que Sasuke avait un nombre incroyable de fan-girls et en m'approchant d'elles je l'empêchais par la même occasion de me suivre. Nous étions assis Ino, Shika, Saï et moi sous un grand hêtre imperceptiblement à l'écart des autres. Ino et Saï échangeaient des regards langoureux blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Shikamaru parcourait le programme de mathématique du regard tandis que j'observais le lycée. Sasuke Uchiwa était assis à une vingtaine de mètres de moi, accompagné d'un groupe d'amis dont j'en reconnus quelques uns : Shino, Naruto et les deux autres élèves venus chercher Ino et Saï ce matin.  
Sasuke Uchiwa imposait son regard perçant sur ma personne. Que me voulais-t-il ?  
Je le détaillais, il ne me semblait pas plus beau que la moyenne mais son visage me rappelait quelque chose… Je ne sais plus quoi.  
Shikamaru prit la parole et me sortit de mes pensées :  
- Hinata a trouvé un bon moyen de finir l'année. Dit-il aux deux autres l'air goguenard  
- C'est bon Shika… Pas la peine de m'enfoncer, il l'a cherché.  
- Hein ? Demanda Ino  
- Elle à été piquée dans sa fierté par Kabuto-Senseï et lui a fait ravaler sa science en lui expliquant un point de deuxième année de prépa SPC.  
- Bravo la discrétion. Soupira Saï  
-J'aurais aimé t'y voir » Maugréais-je

Ino fit un grand signe de bras à deux filles du groupe d'Uchiwa qui vinrent s'assoir avec nous. Deux filles de son cour d'économie.  
- Shika et Hina je vous présente Temari et Kin Dit-elle joyeusement en désignant une fille aux cheveux en macarons et une petite brune insignifiante.  
Elles s'assirent près d'Ino, puis le reste de leur groupe arriva. Trop d'effluves me montaient à la tête je pris mon sac et me préparait à partir quand Shikamaru me prit par la main :  
- Eh tu pars ou ?  
- A la bibliothèque  
- Hn.  
Je vis le regard de Naruto me suivre jusqu'à que je passe derrière le bâtiment de sciences.  
La bibliothèque était vide. Je n'en attendais pas mieux. Je m'assis derrière un rayonnage qui contenait des livres poussiéreux. Mes nerfs étaient à vif, et la seule chose dont j'avais envie était de laisser mon instinct reprendre le dessus et de chasser jusqu'à plus soif. J'étais tellement prise dans ma rêverie que je ne remarquais la présence de Naruto derrière la porte au dernier instant. Il était immobile. J'en profitais pour sortir quelques cahiers et livre afin de crédibiliser ma venue ici. Il se décida enfin à franchir la porte et se dirigea vers moi.  
- Tu travailles déjà ?  
-Hn.  
Je relevais simplement la tête, je sentis son rythme cardiaque très élevé. De la peur ? Sans doute.  
- Shikamaru m'a dit que t'étais là.  
- Le traître. Dis-je  
- On a japonais maintenant.  
-Ok j'arrive.  
- Tu connais même pas les bâtiments.  
- Qu'est ce que t'en sait ? Lui-dis je d'une manière plus froide que je voulais  
Son expression changea, il eut l'air blessé, j'étais nulle, je ne m'étais jamais fait d'amis humains pendant mes scolarités (au nombre de 3). Je préférais rester avec Ino, Saï et Shikamaru. Il se retourna pour partir. Je voulais me lever pour m'excuser et pour faire le chemin avec lui mais je restais pétrifiée sur ma chaise. Il sortit et en 7 secondes chrono j'avais rangé mes affaires et était prête à le rattraper.  
- Naruto attend ! Criais-je  
Il se retourna et se mit à sourire.  
-J'suis désolée, j'suis un peu rustre. Avouais-je penaude  
- Tu maîtrise vachement bien la course en talon pour une rustre. T'inquiète je vis avec Sasuke Uchiwa j'ai l'habitude des gens grognons.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de littérature japonaise. Je me plaçais à côté de Shikamaru, le professeur était un homme aux longs cheveux blanc qui regardait d'un air un peu trop intéressé ma poitrine. Je sens Shika extrêmement tendu prêt à l'attaque. Jiraya-sensei retourne a son bureau et je pose ma main sur celle de Shikamaru :  
- Eh Shika calme-toi… Chuchotais-je  
- Je n'aime pas la manière dont ce vieux te regarde.  
- T'es plus vieux que lui et moi aussi.  
Il se re concentra sur ses haïkus et je laissais mon esprit vagabonder à travers les pages du manuel. J'avais connu certains de ces auteurs. C'étais déprimant.

Naruto me rattrapa à la sortie des cours :  
- Hey Hinata ! On se fait une sortie samedi avec le groupe. Sakura-chan a déjà invité Saï et Ino, ça te dirais de venir ?  
- J'en sais trop rien, j'suis occupée le week-end.  
Un bruit de klaxons nous fait nous retourner. Une Porsche grise était stationnée sur le trottoir. Une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'année poing sur les hanches appelle Naruto. Je la regarde elle me regarde et la c'est le flash, la fin, elle devient livide, pâle, vitreuse, j'en arrête de respirer, « merde »pensais-je « merde de merde de merde de merde » Sasuke sortit de la voiture et secoua doucement ce qui semblait être sa mère « Hé, maman ? ça va pas ? » Dit-il inquiet  
Voilà pourquoi les traits de Sasuke m'étaient familiers, il était le fils de la jeune fille que j'avais sauvé il y'a une trentaine d'année. Naruto, une leur d'incompréhension dans le regard me demanda :  
- Tu connais la mère de Sasuke ?  
- Non…Non, je ne la connais pas. Je dois y aller Asuma m'attend. A demain.  
- Ouais c'est ça…à demain

Je me dirigeais d'un pas que je voulais naturel vers la berline, en fait ma démarche était nerveuse et saccadée. Assise dans la voiture Shikamaru me demanda :  
- Hé ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre.  
- J'suis dans la merde  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je suis grillée.


End file.
